


Their Fate

by Punk_Grape



Series: Angel/Demon AU [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: How a runt of a demon and a tiny angel cross paths.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Angel/Demon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911679
Kudos: 3





	Their Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A quick rundown as I accidentally deleted files. 
> 
> Emperor is the king of demons, Rider is an archangel. When an angel loves a demon, they “fall”; a guardian of like falling into darkness, essentially. So they lose their silvery white feathers, and grow new ones, inky black as a demon’s blood (angel blood is silver). They also get this weird spiderweb veins that are electric blue and glow, they sometimes burn the angel. 
> 
> So basically Rider falls in love with Emperor, he falls, so he’s an outcast by angel standards. Only Army, another archangel, knows about him; he’s got no room to talk, as he’s busy purifying Aloha, an incubus. 
> 
> There are hunter angels, that hunt demons and fallen angels alike. Skull is one of them, and he attacks Aloha, crushing his tail and breaking his wings at several points (demons have cat like tails, demon horns, and leathery wings), and snaps off one horn as a trophy. While Aloha survives, Emperor is angry, and hunts down Skull, but Prince followed some Skull used him as leverage to try and get Emperor to not attack. 
> 
> Doesn’t work, as Emperor and Skull battle it out, the king eventually winning, and Skull gets killed, temporarily.

The world was going dark, this was it, this was when he died; he’d known it was possible, he was rather small for a demon, definitely not the strongest. Ever since he was little, he knew it was a very real possibility that an angel could wipe him out at any point, so he’d always been careful. Yet, an angel still found him, still tried to kill him, and he was certain they would succeed. 

Demons weren’t exactly hard to miss, even if an angel couldn’t see their tail or horns, they could still sense them, almost like smelling them. Their blood, of exposed, however, would give any angel a buzzing over their skin if there was enough, and the demon was bleeding heavily. 

It was strong enough to alert a passing by angel, who glanced in the direction of the bloodied being. The angel worried, even though he knew he really shouldn’t, if a demon was hurt, then he should either finish him off or walk away. He should not have been concerned when he noticed the pool of black blood, nor should he have fallen to his knees to listen for a breath, sighing when he heard a very shallow one. 

The demon was alive, barely, and the angel had a choice to make, should he let him die, or should he save him? It wasn’t in his nature to let anyone die, even if they were a demon, so the angel glanced over the demon, looking at all the wounds he’d have to dress. Then came the problem, how would he move him? The angel was small, for a fully grown angel, and far from strong; no way could he lift the demon on his own. 

Eyes began to water, he couldn’t sit and watch someone die, he had a drive to save the person. “Please don’t die,” he whispered to the unconscious demon. “Okay,” he told himself, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Think. I need help, but I can’t go to anyone. Maybe call a human ambulance?” He watched the person’s chest rise and fall, then continued to talk to himself. “They’d take too long, and I don’t wanna use influence on them. Um...” 

The angel was struggling, he stopped talking, and just turned to his thoughts. He was distressed, and in that state, forgot an archangel could pick up on that. ‘Can’t let him die,’ was all the small angel thought, over and over, until he felt something brush up against his wing. 

As he looked behind him, he nearly fell over; an archangel stood there, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. He was busted, he knew an archangel could punish him for crying over a demon, he wasn’t supposed to interact with them. It took a moment of fearful staring to realize that the archangel wasn’t what he thought. 

It was the fallen archangel, the one he’d heard about, feathers as black as demon’s blood, blue veins creeping up his neck. Perhaps the small angel wasn’t completely screwed. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know, I was just walking and sensed him.”

The archangel raised a brow. “So you don’t know him then?” 

He stretched out his wings, ready to launch, when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. “Please help, I can’t let him die.” 

Both looked at the demon on the ground, the archangel wondering if he even stood a chance at surviving. He knew a demon who had survived a hunter angel, it was possible, but this one, he was almost as small as the upset angel. “Alright, I’ll carry him. Lead the way.” If he didn’t, he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from the king, and he didn’t want to get chastised for something, again. 

The trip was fairly quick, and soon the badly beaten demon was laid on the angel’s bed. “What’s your name?” The archangel asked; he would need to keep tabs on this one now. 

“Sesame,” the angel said, eyes never leaving the demon. “What about you?” 

“Rider. I’ll be checking in later.” 

Once Rider had left, Sesame began the long arduous process of dressing the demon’s injuries. He had to clean them, but first needed the tattered clothes out of the way; several cuts with some scissors later, he peeled away all of the demons clothes. Washcloth in hand, he dipped it into hot water, then began to wipe across the naked demon before him, picking up blood as he went. 

It took at least an hour for him to clean all the wounds, taking special care with the one on his head. Another half hour was what it took to bandage everything, then Sesame pulled a blanket up, didn’t want him getting cold. “Please wake up soon,” he whispered, settling in to watch the demon sleep. 

The demon woke up to silence, and thought for sure he was dead; he’d been so hurt, he had to have died. Green eyes opened, and a look of confusion settled on his face; he saw what seemed to be a bedroom of all sorts. Not his, that much he knew; the walls were a near sickening robins egg blue, an ornate mirror perched atop a dresser. To his right was a window, the sky dark, to his left was a door, and one sleeping angel. 

His heart pounding, he tried to figure out what to do, he had to be careful if he didn’t want to wake the angel. He took note of his situation, he was hurt but patched up, in an angel’s bed, naked, and- ‘wait where the hell are my clothes?’ The demon’s face reddened as his tail twitched, why was he naked? Embarrassment coursed through him as he pulled the blanket up passed his shoulders, trying to cover himself completely; ultimately the blanket being moved was what woke Sesame. 

The angel had no clue when he’d fallen asleep, but he was startled awake to see the demon looking at him in fear. “You’re awake,” he said with a smile. 

“Why did you take me? Are you going to torture me?” 

Unaware, Sesame had a few tears fall. “Torture you?” His voice cracked, the thought horrifying. “I only wanted to save you, I could never do that.” 

“Should have let me die,” the demon mused as he sat up. “Now you have a demon in your home, you have no where to run.” 

Sesame huffed, trying to appear annoyed, but was about as effective as a child. “I couldn’t let you die. Please don’t hurt me, I just wanted to help.”

The demon was scary, even as injured as he was. “Fine. Not like I could do anything anyway.” He studied the angel more, curious about his ‘saviour’; very small, weak, wings below average, he was far a threat, he deemed. “Navy.”

“Huh?”

“My name, Navy. Pay attention.” 

The angel flushed. “Hi... I’m, um, I’m Sesame, but you could call me Sess if it’s easier.” 

“Hmph, alright. Thanks, I guess, for not killing me.”


End file.
